


Hamburger Sweaters & Blackmail

by NefertariVivi



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts, domestic AU, hamburger sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariVivi/pseuds/NefertariVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namivivi ficlets based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburger Sweaters & Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> Prompt: Imagine one part of your OTP wearing [a hamburger sweatshirt]

"Vivi, are you..." Nami hesitated, "Wearing a hamburger sweater?"

"Yes, what of it?" Vivi questioned, staring down the red-headed woman standing by the door.

Nami stared back, confused. "It's the middle of summer; yesterday you were begging me to take you swimming, and now you're wearing that?"

"People change Nami!" She said. Dramatically throwing her arms in the sir and sighing loudly, leaning back further against the small couch.

Nami rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's overdramatic performance, and began stalking towards the couch, slow and menacing.

Vivi narrowed her eyes and backed further into the couch, swiping her sweater sleeves at the air in front of her furiously. Unfazed, Nami lunged forward, grabbing hold of Vivi's arms and holding them above her blue hair with one hand. With the other, she tickled up and down her side, laughing as the other woman shrieked and wiggled around.

When the blue haired woman freed herself from Nami's grasp she lunged, and they both fell to the carpet with a _thud_. Scrambling to gain control of the situation, she straddled Nami and held her hands above her head.

"Looks like the tables have turned, Nam." Vivi snickered, ignoring the straddled woman's expression of disbelief.

"Two words V, 'Not', and 'ticklish'."

Vivi's smile bloomed at this declaration, and she leaned in, centimetres from Nami's lips. "I've got two words for you, too, 'hamburger sweater'."

At this decleration, Vivi placed a quick kiss on Nami's lips, and pulled the sweater off her own body, quickly forcing it on the other woman's struggling body. When it finally slid over her arms and torso, they both jumped up off the ground; one in glee, the other in shock. Her shock was soon worn off and replaced by anger as she noticed Vivi pointing a camera at her and trying to hide her grin.

"Hand it over, and no one will get hurt." Nami said, glaring at Vivi, preparing to take her down. "There's an easy way to do this, V." Vivi took a step back. "Just hand it ove--" Nami stopped mid-sentence and lunged, taking her opponent by surprise; but Vivi jumped back just in time and ran over Nami to the other side of the room.

"Promise you'll be nice and stop working if I give you the camera?" Vivi pleaded, staring at her girlfriend, who had already stood up and taken two long strides toward her.

"Deal." Nami answered immediately, catching Vivi off guard long enough for her to grab the camera and delete the pictures.

"Hey!" The shocked woman exclaimed, before resigning to the fact it was too late to get it back. "You're still not allowed to work for the rest of the day." She sighed, sitting down next to Nami, who was still deleting photos.

"A deal's a deal." Vivi grinned, "but... I was going to have day off anyway."

"What?" She shrieked, standing again. "No fair, if you had told me that I would've said something different!"

"Too late V. Can't up and change the rules now, I've already deleted the photos."

Vivi sighed, "Did you, _actually_ delete them? Hm?"

Nami narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, "What are you playing at there, V?"

"Oh nothing, just thought, since you were kind enough to let me know you were taking the day off anyway, I'd let you know I already put those online, for safekeeping." Vivi said, suppressing a smile at her girlfriend's angry expression.

"Okay, fine. If you delete the photos, I'll drive you to your dads. But you have to pay for lunch." She negotiated, "and before you ask, yes. We can visit Luffy on the way if he's home." Vivi grinned and ran towards the door, getting her shoes and sifting through bag.

Nami strolled over after her and kissed her, pulling the gum she'd be looking for out of her own pocket and handing it back to the other woman.

They had just shut the door on their apartment when Vivi giggled and said, "You know you're still wearing the sweater." Immediately, Nami glared at her and fumbled the keys into the lock, before stalking back into the apartment and leaving a hysterical Vivi in the hall.

"You're such a hassle, V." Nami said, after returning, wearing what seemed like significantly less clothing.

"You love me for it." Vivi whispered, leaning in to the orange-haired woman. Nami initiated the kiss, pushing the blue-haired woman against the door of their shared apartment and smiling as the other woman shuddered against her.

The kiss continued for what seemed like years, hands gently pushed into each other's hair and hands on each other's hips. When they finally broke apart, Vivi smiled up at Nami, still embarrassed about kissing in their hall; Nami reached down to clasp her hand in her own, and they set off together.

"I love you V."


End file.
